La Noche, una celda y
by Samara-sama
Summary: Actualicé otra vez! Y no me tardé tanto. Esta vez Tala y Bryan toman su última decisión... cuál será? Reviews por favor!
1. LA NOCHE DE TALA

LA NOCHE, UNA CELDA Y...

La noche es dura… estoy dando vueltas en la cama, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Me siento mal, me siento asustado quizá… asustado? Es una palabra que yo no entiendo, pero la sé bien. Mis manos están heladas, están congeladas… mi cuerpo está pesado y no entiendo por qué. Aún no puedo dormir… las 12 de la noche, la 1 de la mañana, las 2, las 3, no, no puedo dormir. Finalmente decido levantarme. Me siento totalmente aturdido por todo lo que he vivido. Doy vueltas por todo el cuarto, por toda la jaula, por que esta es una jaula decorada… he intentado irme de aquí muchas veces, tantas han sido que he perdido la cuenta. Ya no lo intento más, acepté la jaula tal como era hace mucho tiempo. 

Camino fuera del cuarto. Son horas en las que no debería estar aquí, pero estoy. Si alguien me llega a ver, seguramente le hablarán a Boris y él se encargará del castigo… no me importa, sigo caminando, sigo sintiendo el piso helado en mis pies. Los corredores son largos, pero yo conozco bien los caminos. Abro una puerta, del otro lado está un laboratorio que nunca antes había visto, un lugar al que nunca antes había entrado, pero se me hace familiar. Experimentos fallidos, experimentos logrados… no me importan mucho. El lugar me interesa, será por que siento que he pasado mi vida ahí… vida… vida? realmente he vivido mi vida? He visto a la gente afuera. Todos corren, se emocionan y gritan. En esta temporada, muchos hablan de sueños y esperanzas… sueños… yo nunca he cumplido mis sueños, y quizá sea por que no tengo sueños. La esperanza la perdí hace tanto tiempo que ya no la recuerdo. La obscuridad de ese lugar me aterra. Miro al fondo… una celda , y alguien parece tampoco poder conciliar el sueño… me acerco con miedo, pero no lo demuestro por que es lo que me han enseñado a hacer. Al llegar, veo fijamente. Unos barrotes de duro metal me separan de la figura que da vueltas en la celda. 

No es posible… me reflejo yo mismo en esa persona. La diferencia es que esa persona sí está detrás de barrotes duros y en una celda fría. Yo duermo en una habitación con mis compañeros… compañeros de verdad? Me acerco más, la figura parece darse cuenta de mi presencia y se acerca igual que yo. Ya no tengo miedo, por que esa figura me tiene más miedo a mi que yo a ella… toco los barrotes, son fríos como mis manos. la figura no termina de acercarse y la obscuridad no me deja verle un rostro definido, pero no importa, alguien me está mirando, alguien me está poniendo atención, una atención diferente, quizá sea curiosidad misma, no importa… 

La figura se me acerca… me teme, me teme mucho. La luz de la luna refleja su rostro… es una chica, una chica de ojos negros y cabello negro, temerosa de mi, temerosa de que quizá le vaya a hacer algo pero igual que yo, se acerca, escondiendo el temor en sus movimientos, pero sus ojos son los que me cuentan la verdad… estira su mano… su mano es blanca como su color de piel en el rostro, o quizá sea sólo el reflejo de la luna, toca mi mano, el cuidado que pone en tocarla, es el que me hace estremecer… ella pensará que soy real? Qué será lo que piensa ella de mi en estos momentos? 

Levanto mi otra mano. Ella se aleja de los barrotes, mi mano ya no siente la calidez de la suya y la veo retroceder. Mi otra mano toma otro de los barrotes y la sigo mirando. Ella se vuelve a acercar, esta vez más rápido y con más seguridad… se sentirá segura conmigo? La seguridad en alguien es lo que yo perdí cuando me encerraron aquí, ni siquiera recuerdo la seguridad de el vientre materno… habré nacido del vientre de una mujer? No me importa… la chica me mira con mucho temor, no me gusta esa mirada, pero puedo aceptarlo de ella… por qué? 

Esta vez, ella parece no interesarse en mis manos, sino en mi rostro. Lo mira con curiosidad y puedo sentir entonces la confianza que desarrolla por mi… no habla y casi no noto que respire, pero se mueve y es signo de que está viva, a pesar de que quizá la vida se le esté siendo arrancada como a mi… junta sus manos, como si fuera a orar… más rápidamente, ella estira su mano, con el fin de tocar mi rostro… comienzo a sentirlo, sus manos en mi rostro, su calidez, ella no está fría como yo, ella está caliente a pesar de que el lugar es helado… toca mis mejillas muy cuidadosamente, como si pensara que me iba a romper si me tocaba y lo siento yo entonces… lo que esa chica hizo, fue limpiar mis lágrimas… por que yo empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta, no sentí esas lágrimas antes y ella las vio a pesar de la obscuridad, pues la luna se había ocultado ya hace rato. Las limpia, estira la otra mano y limpia las de la otra mejilla… corre al fondo de su celda, ojalá no se vaya aún… 

Boris me había hablado de la demencia en los seres humanos, pero esta chica no está demente, sabe lo que hace, sabe lo que yo quiero… regresa, trae un pañuelo impecablemente blanco. Lo desdobla y comienza a limpiar mi rostro con él. La luz de la luna nuevamente ilumina el rostro que yo vi antes, pero con un tinte diferente. Ella está preocupada por mi quizá, no me importa, siento su pañuelo, siento su mano, la siento cerca, tan cerca como nunca sentí a nadie antes, por que nadie me había limpiado las lágrimas, por que nunca nadie me había visto llorar antes. 

Tomo su mano con la mía, mis lágrimas son inevitables, no puedo detenerlas, pero sonrío… río ante ellas, mis carcajadas se escuchan, ella me mira y sonríe… yo la vuelvo a mirar, pero esta vez la miro diferente. Miro el reloj… las 5 de la mañana, empezarán las labores pronto… debo partir, debo irme pero no quiero dejarla ahí, no la quiero abandonar. Comienzo a separarme de los barrotes, pero aún no suelto su mano. Ella me da su pañuelo para que termine de secar las lágrimas y entristece. Ella entiende que debo partir. Suelto su mano lentamente, tratando de evitar que ésta golpee con los barrotes duros y fríos, ella también llora, llora sin poderse detener, llora quizá no por primera vez, no lo sé por que nunca la había visto, tiene miedo y yo lo he notado, tengo tanto miedo como ella. Finalmente me estoy alejando, mis lágrimas siguen cayendo sin cesar, parece que no se me acabarán nunca, y es que quizá sea por que nunca me habían permitido llorar como lo hice esa noche… nunca… y ella sigue pegada a los barrotes, implorando con sus grandes ojos negros que vuelva a verla. 

Regreso al cuarto. Quizá los chicos hayan notado mi desaparición, quizá ni siquiera se hayan inmutado sobre ella, no importa demasiado. Miro mis manos… aún traigo su pañuelo, ella me lo regaló, ella me lo dio para que secara mis lágrimas pero no puedo hacerlo. Entro al cuarto, sigo llorando. Me siento en mi cama y comienzo a reír nuevamente… 

"Tala" una voz me empieza a llamar, miro hacia arriba y es mi compañero Bryan el que me llama. Él baja de la cama y se para frente a mi "Tala, te encuentras bien?" sigo riendo… si a lo que me pasaba en ese momento le llamaba yo estar bien, entonces toda mi vida he estado bien, y no tengo esperanza de cambiar nada… "Tala… estás… estás llorando?" pregunta Bryan, pero yo no puedo detenerme, sigo riendo y llorando a la vez, río y lloro, río y lloro… la recuerdo, ella lloraba como yo y sonrió cuando yo reí… me temía, me tenía tanto miedo como yo les temo y ella pasa fríos como frío soy yo… "Claro que estoy bien Bryan, ríe conmigo, ríe por que nunca hemos reído, somos unos niños, los niños suelen reír cuando pueden y cuando quieren, por qué no hacerlo… vamos Bryan, ríe conmigo!" le insistí a mi compañero "Tala, no estás bien, qué te sucede?" Bryan no entendía mi felicidad… pero yo ya lo había notado, en esos momentos estaba loco, quizá desquiciado pero… esa chica, esos pasos, así llegamos a ser quienes somos, unos seres sin sentimientos, odiamos y tememos, es todo lo que sentimos, pero al menos eran sentimientos… el odio era después de todo, el único vestigio de que nosotros solíamos sentir como la gente normal. 

Bryan estaba mirándome reír, me miraba mucho y seguía asustado, yo me tranquilicé y sequé mis lágrimas con el pañuelo de la chica… me di cuenta entonces de lo que sentí en ese lugar… esa chica era mi pasado, yo solía ser así, reía y lloraba todo el tiempo pero… ellos me lo quitaron, hoy no puedo sentir otra cosa mas que odio… y yo, para la chica, era su futuro… y ella me temió por que se dio cuenta, y me imploró sin palabra alguna que fuera a verla nuevamente… por que sólo así recordaríamos lo que habíamos sido y nos acostumbrábamos a lo que seríamos… y no habría forma de escapar, por que el escape es una esperanza… y esa es la que ya habíamos perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo y sabíamos que recuperarla nos costaría más de lo que imaginábamos en esos momentos, y entendí las palabras de Boris… la gente de afuera está desquiciada y es por que ellos cumplen sus sueños por que los tienen, lloran cuando algo les duele, ríen por que están felices, y nosotros… nosotros odiamos por que es lo único que sabemos hacer. 


	2. COMPRENDIENDO A CYBORG

Hola!!!

La verdad que me sorprendió que mi fic sí fuera leído por alguien más que mi hermano, je, je, je, pero ya que así es y por que los que me escribieron el review me lo pidieron, con gusto haré otra parte. Este capítulo no es tan dramático como el anterior (en el anterior creo que me encontraba muy, muy deprimida, ^-^), pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible… y tuve que poner mucha inspiración, je, je, aunque no soy buena en esto ; . ;

**Dark Lilith Evolution: **Uy… la verdad es que sí pensaba hacerlo one-shot, pero grax por animarme a hacer un segundo capítulo... y lo hago con mucho gusto ^-^

**Expectra:** bueno, ya puse la segunda parte… ojalá que sea igual o mejor que la primera… grax por tu review!!

**Mikael Mudou:** grax por los ánimos que me das! La verdad es que estoy leyendo uno de tus fics (Secretos NOTA: LÉANLO, ES MUY BUENO!!) y me gusta mucho. Además sale Tala (creo que estoy enamorada de Tala, =^-^=) 

**Kyoko "Kyo" Yagami: **uy… cuando hice el fic a mi tb me dieron ganas de llorar… y es que me imaginé de repente cómo les iba a ir después de la derrota contra Tyson… no sé qué pasará en la serie original, pero yo me imagino que si antes no se preocupaban por ellos ahora menos. Qué bueno que pude transmitir esa sensación en ti, esa era mi meta, je, je. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!!

**************************************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////********************************

CAPÍTULO 2 

COMPRENDIENDO AL CYBORG

"Tala, te encuentras bien?" le pregunté al Cyborg. Tala estaba riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto alguna reacción de ese tipo… el Cyborg me estaba alterando para entonces… "Tala… estás… estás llorando?" le vuelvo a insistir con la pregunta a mi compañero. Me dan ganas de ahorcarlo. Se supone que no debería llorar, por que nunca lo ha hecho. Es el capitán de nuestro equipo, fue tratado genéticamente por lo mejor de la empresa y sin embargo, no he visto la diferencia entre el Cyborg y yo, lo único diferente es que él habla con términos de computación como "descargar programa de contraataque"… es lo que más sabe decir, pero no importa mucho ahora… "Claro que estoy bien Bryan, ríe conmigo, ríe por que nunca hemos reído, somos unos niños, los niños suelen reír cuando pueden y cuando quieren, por qué no hacerlo… vamos Bryan, ríe conmigo!" me contestó el desquiciado Cyborg… reír? De qué demonios estaba hablando!! La risa suele ser debilidad, creo que le ha de haber afectado la derrota contra Tyson… "Tala, no estás bien, qué te sucede?" no entiendo su felicidad… entonces el Cyborg levantó un pañuelo con el que se secó las lágrimas que salían de él, pero se le quedó viendo al dichoso pañuelo… no sé qué estaba pensando en esos momentos, pero temía que en eses momentos iba a salir una descarga de sus circuitos de la cabeza… entonces sí se volvería maniático. Me le quedé viendo por un rato, un rato largo, suficiente como para empezar a entender lo que le pasaba… pero con un Cyborg como él, nunca se sabe. Lo he escuchado en las noches levantarse, creo que también sufre de insomnio como yo… ninguno de los dos puede dormir, ciertamente algo nos daña.

A la mañana siguiente, Tala estaba como si nada… había dejado mil dudas en mi. Lloraba por lo que yo creo que lloraba? O simplemente se le zafó un circuito. Esa noche me quedé despierto un rato mas. Nuevamente, sentí al Cyborg dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Sin querer soportarlo más, me levanté decidido a ponerle un alto al robot ese.

"Tala, deberías dormir ya… llevas noches haciendo esto" le dije en un tono severo al Cyborg.

"No puedo hacerlo Bryan… estoy esperando que todo mundo se vaya a dormir" me contestó con sigilo.

"Eso sucede como a la una o dos de la mañana Tala… no crees que es mucho estar despierto?" le pregunté al chico.

"No… por que mi razón lo vale Bryan… y no dormiré hasta que no haya cumplido mi razón. Además he estado sufriendo de un terrible insomnio… no altera nada" me dijo con mucha decisión.

"Tala… ayer llorabas… tiene que ver con lo que esperas hoy?" le pregunté con curiosidad.

En ese momento, el Cyborg me miró. Nunca antes me habían mirado de esa forma, pero él lo hizo sin temor, sin importarle lo que yo pensara.

"Alguna vez has estado tan solo Bryan, que cuando encuentras a alguien como tú te aferras a esa persona sin importarte lo que suceda? Alguna vez has estado tan solo que repentinamente empiezas a sentir como la gente normal? Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo pudiste haber sido fuera de este lugar?" me decía el Cyborg.

Las preguntas que me hacía eran preguntas sin sentido. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba, pero ciertamente muchas de las cosas que me dijo yo las vivía, pero nunca hasta entonces se las había dicho a nadie.

"Estás volviéndote loco… nosotros no tenemos por qué sentirnos así… la abadía tiene muchas personas como para sentirte solo…" le contesté al Cyborg, seguro de que haría que olvidara todas las tonterías de las que me hablaba.

"Te has imaginado fuera de la abadía Bryan?"

"Fuera de la abadía? Claro que no! Somos un equipo, peleamos para ser los mejores y es por eso que estamos dentro del equipo titular. El BeyBlade es todo lo que necesitamos en la vida…"

"Ayer… ayer me di cuenta de que a mi me hace falta mucho en la vida…" el Cyborg se ensombreció entonces.

A ese punto, pude darme cuenta de que todo lo que nos habían dicho que fue de Tala, era pura mentira. El soldado perfecto, el Cyborg mejorado, lo máximo de BioVolt… pero yo lo vi llorar, lo vi lamentarse de algo… que creo que no era nada comparado con lo que pensé.

"Tala, te encuentras bien?"

"Ay Bryan…" el Cyborg sonrió "no te cansas de hacer siempre las mismas preguntas?" me dijo mirándome a los ojos muy fijamente.

"No entiendo Tala… pero a este punto realmente no me importa entenderte. Te estás volviendo loco y creo que todo esto Boris lo tiene que saber" le dije con tono amenazante. Si lo que quería eran problemas, conmigo se los encontraría.

"Has lo que quieras… si hablas de esto con Boris, seguramente me expulsará de la abadía… eso no me importa…a este punto, creo que es lo mejor que podría pasarme… y lo segundo mejor en caso de que no me corra, sería la muerte…" el Cyborg me respondió muy tranquilo.

La muerte… este chico estaba hablando en serio. El Cyborg estaba más que deprimido. 

"Nunca hemos podido sonreír como queremos Bryan, por eso es que ayer te invitaba a que lo hiciéramos… no eres feliz en la abadía Bryan?" me preguntó, rompiendo el momento de silencio y distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

"Claro que soy feliz, estoy completo en la abadía, qué más quieres Tala? Quieres que te lo diga, lo escriba y lo cante?!! Pues lo haré! el BeyBlade es todo lo que tengo aquí en la abadía!!"

"Si eres feliz Bryan, entonces por qué no ríes? Es todo lo que tienes por que temes seguir buscando Bryan… temes que cuando encuentres lo que quieres en verdad, todo lo que has vivido se vaya por un agujero al que no puedes entrar por que es angosto… mis ilusiones y mis deseos se fueron por ese hoyo el día de ayer… pero no me siento mal. Sé que el BeyBlade me gusta tanto como a ti, pero… me gustaría mas poderlo jugar y ser bueno en él por que me gusta, no por que debo serlo… me lavaron el cerebro con promesas de grandeza, abusaron de mis deseos y los reprimieron de pronto… y no conseguí nada mas que soledad Bryan… pero eso a nadie le importó por que nunca le importamos verdaderamente a nadie. Nos enseñaron a odiar para no tener que preocuparse por nosotros y del cariño que nunca nos pensaban dar. Sólo fue una faceta para evitar que pidiéramos lo que nos pensaban negar…" terminó el Cyborg con su discurso de sentimientos… si, era un discurso sentimental, pero muy atractivo.

Momentos después el Cyborg salió corriendo de la habitación. Eran como las 3 de la mañana. No entendí ciertamente por qué dejamos de hablar… creo que me quedé sin palabras para poder responderle al estúpido Cyborg… o fue simplemente que me dijo una sola verdad en su tonto discurso… estábamos condenados a estar solos por que nadie nos enseñó que la compañía era mejor que la soledad… y nadie nos enseñó que el apoyo, era mejor que el odio. Me tiré en la cama. Lo que el Cyborg hiciera ya no me importaba mucho, pero empezó a hacer frío entonces… e imaginé lo que sería la vida fuera de la abadía. Y me puse a reír y llorar como el Cyborg la noche anterior, pero no encontré a nadie que se preocupara por mi esa noche, como yo lo hice por Tala… entonces entendí al Cyborg a la perfección. No odiamos por odiar… odiamos por que es el único sentimiento que, desde un principio, nos hizo sentir seguros.

**************************/////////////////////////////////////****************************

Bien… ahora fue con Bryan… y es que después de lo que pasó en la noche anterior, pensé que seria mejor que hablara con Bryan a que fuera nuevamente al laboratorio a verla… y pues luego se me ocurrió que Bryan por fin entendiera lo que Tala sentía. Y así salió, je, je.


	3. LA ÚLTIMA DECISIÓN

Hola!!!

Nuevamente yo (qué querían) y qué creen??? Se me des6tapó el cerebro por 5 segundos, se me vino una idea, se me tapó el cerebro y no sé cómo haya quedado. Espero que les guste este capi, que en realidad es… EL FINAL! Si, el final por que quiero hacer otro fic pero esta vez de humor… pero tenía que darle concusión a este fic… creo… ¬¬

**Mikael Mudou:** yo tampoco le encontré mensaje… (media hora pensando) no, creo que sí tiene… bueno, depende del mensaje que capten ustedes y del que yo tengo… ¬¬ bueno, me avisas qué mensaje te llegó ¬¬ grax por tu review!

**Kyo:** GRACIAS POR ABREVIARME TU NOMBRE!! La verdad soy mala para recordar nombres y pues… me quitaste un peso de encima ^-^ a mi tb me dio tristeza que Bryan no encontrara en quién apoyarse… qué mala soy… mas bien soy medio dramática, jaja! Yo pienso que tú debes ser muy alegre… no sé, me da esa impresión.

**Akira Devha:** gracias por escribirme! Me da gusto encontrar nombres nuevos, jeje, y aunque no lloré con este asunto, sí me sentí mal… sobre todo por que hice sufrir mucho a mi lindo Tala, jaja! Pero ya terminé, ojalá que no me linchen por el final… (luego no resulta lo que quieren… -_-')

**Expectra:** gracias por escribir. Si, fue nuevo que Bryan tuviera sentimientos, pero tenía que hacerlo… si no, quién acompañaba a mi lindo Tala en su sufrimiento, no?

**Gaby Kon:** 0_0.... nunca había escuchado de alguien a quien le llamara la atención Bryan… me sorprendiste, en serio (quién sabe, a lo mejor vivo en el mundo de rosa de Okashii Aki y no se da cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor… prometo salir mas a la calle, jeje) gracias por el review!!

Bueno, ahora sí los dejo con el resto y final de este triste, lamentable y… bueno, con el fic. See u!!

Okashii Aki

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

CAPÍTULO 3

LA ÚLTIMA DECISIÓN

Y me puse a reír y llorar como el Cyborg la noche anterior, pero no encontré a nadie que se preocupara por mi esa noche, como yo lo hice por Tala… entonces entendí al Cyborg a la perfección. No odiamos por odiar… odiamos por que es el único sentimiento que, desde un principio, nos hizo sentir seguros.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté como siempre. Aunque estos días, mi cuerpo pesaba más que de costumbre. Al mirar a todos lados, recordé lo que ayer mismo había pasado conmigo, y mis piernas temblaban tanto que Boris mismo me mandó a dormir… pero definitivamente nunca pude dormir. Me la pasé sentado en mi cama, pensando y sintiendo lo que verdaderamente quería en ese momento.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió. Esperaba ver a Ian o a Tala mismo entrar por esa puerta, pero no, ninguno de ellos entró. Para mi sorpresa, era Spencer el que entraba.

"Te siente mejor?" Me preguntó. No creo que estuviera realmente preocupado.

"Si… un poco… creo que tanto entrenamiento me ha hecho flaquear un poco, pero no volverá a pasar" le dije.

"Tala ha estado raro o es mi imaginación?" me impresionó la incredulidad de mi compañero.

Definitivamente, el Cyborg había hecho notorio su estado de ánimo, mismo estado que no dudo hubiera pegado en mi mismo.

"Si, ha estado raro. Lleva algunas noches sin dormir. Creo que lo están volviendo loco" le dije a Spencer en tono de burla "pero de todas formas, lo que suceda con él es algo que no nos importa, no?" le dije bajo el mismo tono.

"Eso es lo que me inquieta… " Spencer se sentó en una de las camas frente a la mía "ese imbécil va a meterse en problemas si sigue con sus estupideces" Spencer estaba molesto.

"Creo que tengo una vaga idea de lo que le sucede" sonreí sarcásticamente

"La tienes? Dila… es mejor. Boris comienza a hartarse de Tala y pronto lo someterá nuevamente a alteración genética… lo volverá completamente una máquina… sabes que a Boris no le gusta…"

"Nunca le gusta nada, siempre nos sometemos a él y siempre hacemos lo que quiere, le servimos tantos años a BioVolt y nunca nos hemos servido a nosotros, peleamos por BioVolt pero… aún sueño el momento de pelear por nosotros…" bajé la mirada.

"Ustedes dos están completamente locos! No los entiendo. El Capitán está completamente ido, tú te sientes mal de un día para otro… de qué se trata Bryan?!!"

"Se trata de nosotros Spencer!! Se trata de nosotros mismos!!! Pero sé que no podré hacerte entender lo mismo que el estúpido Cyborg me hizo entender a la fuerza!! Por qué no te vas a entrenar y me dejas en paz?! Ve y sigue sirviendo a Boris, es lo que te hace feliz, no?!!" le dije, harto de la situación.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Detrás de ella, Ian entró alterado.

"Por qué gritan?"

"Yo no grité nada…" Spencer se puso de pie y caminó hacia Ian.

"Es que sus gritos se escuchan hasta el pasillo, lo gracioso es que no se les entiende lo que hablan" les dijo Ian sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"No es nada… sólo quiero estar solo… además estoy cansado" les dije, tirándome en la cama para dormir.

"Boris pensó que te sentirías mejor y mandó por ti" Ian me dijo inmediatamente.

"No, no me siento mejor… díganle que no estoy bien y que quiero dormir… me duele mucho mi cuerpo entero"

"Qué les ha estado pasando Bryan…" preguntó Ian… esa pregunta comenzaba a desesperarme… 

Como fantasma, el Cyborg entró al cuarto y se nos quedó viendo a todos.

"Se sienten bien?"

"Bryan parece estar de mal humor hoy…" le dijo Ian al Cyborg.

"Te sientes muy mal Bryan? Quieres que te dé la razón?" ese estúpido Cyborg…

"No, no necesito tus palabras ahora Tala…" le contesté.

"No los entiendo… no los entiendo… definitivamente debe ser epidemia" dijo Spencer un poco molesto de la situación.

"No, no es epidemia… simplemente le quité la venda de los ojos a Bryan… y no quiere aceptar que las cosas que busca, nunca las encontrará" dijo Tala. Maldito, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito…

"Tú no sabes qué es lo que busco Tala…" le dije para callarlo, pero recibí la respuesta más dolorosa del mundo, al menos para mi…

"No me interesa mucho lo que busques… sabes que nunca la encontrarás" 

Ese momento fue decisivo… me levanté de la cama y me le fui encima a Tala. Ian y Spencer trataban de separarnos, pero no les haría caso… era un imbécil, no se puede hablar de lo que la gente quiere si no la conoces y definitivamente, ninguno de nosotros e conoce lo suficiente!! Qué importan tantos años juntos, nunca nos hemos conocido, NUNCA!! 

Después de un rato de pelea, finalmente vi que el Cyborg comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz… creo que le di un golpe muy fuerte mientras pensaba en lo imbécil que era y no me di cuenta. Inmediatamente me detuve y Spencer me quitó de encima. Ian se acercó a Tala para ver cómo estaba.

"Qué demonios te pasa Bryan!!" Spencer me reclamaba muy fuerte…

"Estás jugándote tu estancia aquí en la abadía muy fuerte Bryan!!" Ian habló ahora.

"Déjenlo…" Tala se puso de pie con mucha dificultad "es lo que buscas, no Bryan? Jugarte tu estancia aquí… pero nunca lo vas a lograr, no saldrás antes que yo!!" me miró el Cyborg… su mirada me hizo estremecerme… me miraba con una mezcla impresionante de sentimientos… odio, ira, rencor, compasión… recorrí todos los sentimientos que conocía (que no eran muchos) y no encontré uno que describiera por completo la mirada de Tala… así que sólo le di la explicación de que era mezcla de todo, pero esa noche, pensando en lo que pasó con Tala esa tarde, me di cuenta de que me miraba con desesperación… yo lo había encontrado llorando aquella vez y él me ofreció reír… creo que él pensó que lo más cercano que tenía, era yo en esos momentos.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas entre Tala y yo iban de mal en peor. Nos mirábamos fulminantemente y no nos hablábamos. Boris lo notaba, pero sé que pensaba que era normal, además de que como nos enseñaban a odiar, quizá pensó que esto era bueno. 

Una noche, me di cuenta de que Tala se había levantado nuevamente. Hacía ya muchos días que Tala no salía del cuarto. Hasta creía yo que por fin lograba dormir. A pesar de que me sentía muy resentido con él, sentía pena por las malas noches que solía pasar. Como a la 1 de la mañana, el Cyborg se asomó a la puerta y miró a todos lados. Lentamente, abrió más la puerta. Me decidí a seguirlo esta vez.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo caminé detrás de Tala, creo que no se dio cuenta de que lo seguía, él iba muy seguro del lugar al que debía llegar, pero yo lo seguía a ciegas. Finalmente, llegamos a un cuarto, un laboratorio. Tala entró en él.

Lo que yo vi después, creo que ni las más perfectas palabras pueden describirlo. Tala caminó hacia el fondo del lugar, él sabía a dónde iba y el suelo frío no le importaba… llegó al final del laboratorio y se pegó a una celda que se encontraba al final… ahí comenzó a flaquear… cayó de rodillas… desde donde yo lo veía, sus manos apretaban los barrotes de aquella celda con fuerza… lo vi que empezó a llorar con fuerza, su rostro se puso tan rojo… no sé si era de coraje o simplemente de no poder gritar en esos momentos… yo no entendía del todo, pero ver así a mi compañero me dejó helado… 

Con cautela, me acerqué a él. Tala notó mi presencia y volteó a mirarme. Al ver dentro de la celda, yo la encontré vacía… 

"Tala…"

"Ella estaba aquí…" me dijo apenas con una voz audible

"De qué hablas Tala…"

"Ella… estaba… aquí…" 

"De quién hablas Tala…"

"De mi pasado…"

"No te entiendo…"

"Ya qué importa…"

"Tala, vamos al cuarto, allá hablaremos"

"no…"

"Tala!"

"Vete tú…"

"Tala, nos iremos ambos!" le dije ya molesto por su tonto berrinche

"Si me voy… dejo la abadía…"

"Tala! No puedes hacer eso ahora"

"Ya me la quitaron Bryan"

"De quién hablas Tala…"

"De la única que me mantenía con vida…"

"Había… alguien ahí?"

Tala sacó el pañuelo blanco que le vi la noche en la que pensé que ya estaba loco… nuevamente lo abrazó contra él y me miró… su mirada de desesperación, había cambiado por súplica y yo ya no tenía rencor hacia él.

"Quiero irme de la abadía" me dijo Tala, aún llorando.

Yo suspiré fuertemente.

"Vámonos entonces, amigo…"

Tala me sonrió, se puso de pie y lentamente salimos del lugar. Unos momentos después, la abadía quedó muy atrás, pero Tala aún no miraba hacia el horizonte. En la mano. Aún traía la llave de tuercas que le vi en la celda… creo que pensaba sacar a quien fuera que se encontrara detrás de los barrotes… pero quizá fue Boris quien se le adelantó.

"Bryan… podemos jugar BeyBlade?"

Me le quedé viendo al Cyborg, aunque aún no levantaba la mirada, por lo menos ya no lloraba…

"Pero juguemos por que lo deseamos, no por que debemos… y juguemos como siempre lo hemos querido, no como ellos nos lo ordenaron…"

"Claro… aún tenemos Bestias Bit"

"Claro…" el Cyborg sonrió y entonces no parecía tan Cyborg… creo que ahora ya era Tala por completo.

"Bien, vayamos a buscar a Tyson"

"Y por qué a él" me preguntó curioso"

"No sé, tengo ganas de verlo, tú no?"

"No había pensado en él"

"Nunca piensas en nada Tala…"

Ese día me sentí libre por completo. Quizá sobra decir que en el encuentro con Tyson la pasamos bien. Tiempo después, nos enteramos de que Ian y Spencer habían dejado también la abadía, pero nuestros caminos nunca se cruzaron nuevamente, aunque Tala y yo lo hubiéramos deseado.

La noche en que Tala decidió hablarme de lo que sentía, sé que le costó trabajo, pero le agradezco haberlo hecho. Esa noche me enseñó que no tiene nada de malo alcanzar los deseos que tenemos… al fin y al cabo, son nuestros. Nosotros seguimos jugando BeyBlade, somos muy buenos amigos, aunque Tala ya vive en otro lado. Nos vemos frecuentemente y nos reímos como imbéciles cada vez que nos vemos…

"Bryan… me da gusto que hayas decidido salirte de la abadía… a decir verdad, pensé que eras bastante cobarde…" me sonrió Tala

"Gracioso… a mi lo que me impresionó fue verte llorar… ya no te veías tan malo entonces"

"Creo que no… tengamos un combate Bryan, juguemos BeyBlade!!"

"Adelante, amigo…"

FIN

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Y el final!!!! Lo terminé!!! (es que nunca termino nada…), pero lo hice!!!! Bueno, ojalá que les guste (y si no, me pueden aventar pedradas, no importa) gracias por todos los reviews!!


End file.
